The present invention relates to an inlet power feed for longitudinally slotted current contact lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,697 describes an inlet power feed for longitudinally slotted current contact lines of a type having an elongate plastic profile formed with an opening through which a terminal clip is connectable to the core of a multi-core cable, with the inlet feed region being enclosed by an insulating housing. Further provided is a conductor bar which extends vertically upwards into the area above the plastic profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,59 describes a junction bar of flat configuration.
A publication, issued by the company Akapp and entitled "Multiconductor" discloses an inlet power feed for current contact lines which are made of elongate profiles of PVC to form a housing for receiving current conductor rails. In the area of the inlet power feed, terminal clips are arranged on the conductor rails and guided to the outside through an opening in the housing. Each clip and thus each conductor rail is connected in electrically conductive manner with a core of a power supply cable. The inlet feed region is additionally protected by an additional housing cover by which the inlet feed region is simultaneously insulated against the outside. The multi-core cable projects through the housing cover and is secured thereon. A drawback of this type of inlet power feed is its relative wide size. As a result, a placement of several contact lines in side-by-side disposition proved in particular very difficult. Moreover, the inlet power feed is difficult to install, as the relatively thick cores of the power supply cable must be considerably bent for realizing an attachment to the clips.